


We Are In This Together

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Violence, Castiel has an accent, Castiel has blond hair, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Choking, Eventual Smut, Gun Violence, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mobster Castiel, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, only for a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Dean and Castiel met when there are teenagers but are than separate. What happens when they met when they're older.





	1. The True Castiel

Dean was 16 years old when he met Cas. Castiel was 19 years old and planning on graduating high school. The two had instantly connected. At first they were friends but than it became more. Castiel was the first to tell Dean he loved him. Dean was ecstatic and kissed him. Everyone at the school knew about the couple and knew not to mess with them. If any one dare put a hand on Dean, Castiel would end them. The same went with Dean. If anyone touched Castiel or Sam, Dean would kill them. Dean knew everything about Cas or at least that's what he thought.

They were at Cas's home which was empty. Dean never met Castiel's parents. Whenever he asked he said we don't talk about that. The both of them were on Cas's bed making out. Dean moved to sit on top of Cas and pulled his shirt off. Cas's hands automatically moved to roam Dean's smoothed muscled body. He sat up and started kissing and biting Dean's neck. "You're so beautiful" Cas growled into Dean's neck.

"Fuck. Cas I want you" Dean moaned out as he pulled on Cas's blond hair. That's when everything came crashing down.

The bedroom door was knocked off the hinges and in came a bunch of swat men with guns. All of them pointed at Castiel. "Freeze!" Dean practically jumped off of Cas and grabbed a blanket to cover himself. Dean looked at Castiel scared and that's when he say the true Cas. He glared at the men and slowly lifted his hand above his head.

Cas turned his head and looked at Dean. His glare instantly disappeared. It was replaced by a soft loving look. "I'm sorry Dean"

Those were the last words Dean heard from Cas. The men went and handcuffed him and dragged him out of the room. Dean quickly put on his shirt and ran after Cas. The swat men stopped him from getting to the arrested man.

"Cas!" He yelled as he tried to resist against the officer. "Castiel! Cas!" He yelled. Castiel got outside and there was several people from the media taking pictures. Castiel glared at them as he heard Dean yelling for him.

 

His heart broke for the teenage boy. He should of told him the truth. He should of told him that he was on the run. That he was a wanted man for several crimes. The main crime was that he was Castiel Dimitri Krushnic. He was the next in line of being pakhan of the Russian mafia.


	2. Random Day

Dean was working on the old truck that a client brought in. It needed a whole new engine so it was a lost cause until he got the part. He had been working at his uncle Bobby's shop for five years. He had to figure out a way to get extra cash to pay for Sam's schooling. The kid was smart and Dean didn't want Sam to not use that in his life. 

"Hey boy" Dean looked over to the door connected to the shop. 

"What's up boss?" Dean called back as he wiped his hands covered in oil on a clean rag. 

"There's a gentleman here to see you" Bobby said. Dean gave him a confused face but went inside. There stood a man or boy. He looked young like 16 years old. Dean stood in the doorway looking at him. He reminded him of someone. Someone he hasn't thought, or at least tries not to, for several years. 

"Hello. Are you Dean Winchester?" He asked. He seemed nervous. He kept playing with the ends of his jacket. 

"Yeah. How can I help you?" Dean looked at Bobby and nodded his head so he would give them privacy. 

"I uh just wanted to give you this" he held out an envelope and waited. Dean took it to see his name on it in neat writing. "It was nice meeting you" Before Dean can question the kid he left. He looked at the door and back at the envelope. He put it in his back pocket since he had a few more cars to work on before heading home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean opened his apartment door and took off his jacket. He threw it and his keys on the table. He sat down on the couch and pulled the envelope out. Dean ripped it open to see money and a lot of it. He pulled it out and laid out the stacks. He counted it to find out it was 8 grand. "What the fuck is going on?" He said to himself as he leaned back in disbelief. 

His laptop made a noise and he grabbed it from the table next to the spread out money. He saw that Sam was calling him on FaceTime. He answered it to see Sam's smiling face on the screen. "Hey bitch" 

"Hey jerk" Sam said smiling. "How's it going?" 

"Alright. I guess" he told him as he looked at the money. 

"Has anything weird happen to you today?" Sam asked. 

"Um why do you ask?" Dean didn't want to just blurt out that some kid gave him an envelope with 8 grand in it. 

"We'll get this some guy came up to me and started flirting with me and before he left he said tell Dean he's welcome" Sam told him. That caused Dean to freak out some more. Some guy in California knows that Dean was given a large amount of money. "Anything you'll like to tell me?" 

"Yeah uh" he grabbed a stack from the table. "Some kid gave me this" he held up the money to the camera. 

"Really? Good client?" Sam asked. 

"No Sammy. He didn't just give me that. He gave me 8 grand and I didn't even touch a car" Dean explained.

"That's weird" Sam was trying to think of what can possibly be going on. 

"What's even more weird is that he looked like Cas" Dean told him.

"Wait. Cas as in your ex who was really in the Russian mob" Sam was shocked that his brother even said his name. Anytime Sam tried to mention Castiel, Dean would yell at him to drop it and storm off. 

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. That Cas" 

"You don't think that Cas is behind all this do you?" Sam realized that was the most possible thing. 

"It can't be. I mean he's still in prison" 

Sam smiled and said, "So you have been keeping a tab on him" 

"Shut up" Dean will never admit that he did. "Even if he was out he wouldn't even remember me" 

"Love can make you remember a lot of things" Sam told his brother. 

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. I'll see you later Sammy" he hung up before Sam could say goodbye. He grabbed his phone and pulled up the police number. He was gonna call but realized that it would be bad to call if Cas had escaped prison not been released. He took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do. He started pacing the small space of his apartment living room. He looked out the window to see a SUV with tinted windows parked across the street. 

Dean smiled and grabbed his jacket as he ran out the door. He walked up to the car and knocked on the passengers window. It rolled down and there sat a bulky man dressed in all black. It looked like a really expensive suit. 

"You mind me asking why you're parked here?" Dean asked. The man just stared at Dean emotionless. "You speak English?" He just kept staring. "Okay. It was nice talking to you" Dean walked back to his apartment and threw his jacket back on the table. Then he noticed someone standing by his window. He had on a tan trench coat and black dress pants and shoes. He turned his head and Dean doesn't know how he could ever forget those blue eyes. His face was more mature obviously since he isn't 19 anymore. He looked so handsome.

"Hello Dean"


	3. Meeting Someone New and Someone Who' Familiar

Dean looked at the older man in disbelief. 

"You should be in prison. Heavily guarded prison for that matter"

"My release day came early. Money and good behavior can give you that" Dean was still as shocked as the first time he heard Castiel's real accent. 

"That's a fucking lie because I told the warren to call me when you will be released" he stated.

"Fine. I had my men get me out. After years of planning" he stepped closer which caused Dean to step back. "Of thinking of you. Of how much you would of filled out. I mean I know I have over the years but prison can do that to a person" Dean couldn't help but look Cas up and down. He was in a suit and had a beige trench coat on. Dean couldn't really see how muscular Castiel really was under all those clothes. He knew that Cas was right though. Dean was now taller than Cas now by a few inches and he wasn't some skinny kid. He was much more muscular.

"You shouldn't be here then. They're gonna check here first since I'm the only one who asks for updates on you" Dean truthfully said.

"Nice to know you still care about me" Cas said with a slight smirk. Dean had enough. He shoved Castiel against the wall with his arm. 

"Fuck you" Before Dean can say anything else. He felt something blunt against his head. He realized it was a gun from the sound of someone cocking it. 

"It's fine Jack" Cas said still keeping eye contact with the younger man. Dean felt the gun lower and someone stepping away. Dean turns to see the armed man. He was shocked to see it was the kid who had given him the money. He couldn't help but look back at Cas to see that the two really did look alike. He released Castiel and fully stood in front of this "Jack"

"How old are you?" Dean asked. 

Jack just kept staring at Dean and said, "Sixteen" 

"Sixteen" Dean said shocked. He turned back to Cas with a raised eyebrow. "You recruited a kid? What does his parents think about this?"

"Well considering that I'm his father, his parents are perfectly okay with it" Cas said casually. 

"Father?" Dean repeated. All Castiel did was nod his head. Dean then did the math in his head to realize something. "So you had a kid when we met. Who the fuck are you?" Cas tilted his head towards the door so Jack will leave. He took the signal and went out the front door. 

"You know who I am Dean" 

"No I don't! The person I thought I was dating wasn't you! I had to find out from the cops your real name and how you've killed people!" Dean yelled. 

"What they told you was a bunch of lies" 

"So you didn't kill anyone?" Cas just looked at the floor, giving Dean his answer. "You're a criminal. Wait let me rephrase that. You are the leader of a Russian mob. So you can try to say I know you but I don't Cas."

Before Cas could respond, Jack came rushing through the door. Dean turned to look at the young man as he closed and locked the door. He turned to look at the two men who were standing close to each other. "Dad we need to go. Crowley just texted me saying that two agents are coming up" 

Cas nodded and looked back at Dean. "I'll gonna be in touch soon. Let's go" Dean watched as the father and son went out the fire escape. The knock on his door came as soon as Jack closed the window. He sighed and rubbed his forehead as he went to answer the door. There stood the two agents that Jack was talking about. 

"Hello. Are you Dean Winchester?" One of them asked. 

"You're speaking to him" Dean said leaning on the doorframe. 

"Have you heard from Castiel Krusnic?"

"I haven't talked to for let's see... I was sixteen so.... thirteen years" Dean told them. 

"You weren't keeping in contact while he was in prison?" 

"No I wasn't. I got updates from the warren about him but I never talked to him" he informed them. 

"Well Krusnic escaped earlier this night. You haven't heard from him today?"

"Nope. If I did I would of called you guys right away" the two agents looked at each other and then looked back at Dean, who just smiled at the men. 

"Alright, Mr Winchester. If you hear or see Mr. Krushnic call the police right away. He may be dangerous" 

"I sure will. Have a nice night" they walked away as Dean shut the door. "Dangerous my ass. He couldn't even kill a bee"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. If you have any ideas you want to pitch me for upcoming chapters for this fic or any of my other fics, leave it in the comments section. Thank you for taking a chance on this.


	4. Release Night

Castiel was looking out the window as Crowley drove away from Dean's apartment. He couldn't get Dean out of his mind. He really did grow up to be quiet a man. Castiel couldn't recall a time that he wanted to count all of Dean's freckles as much as he did right now. He wanted to lay naked in bed with the other man, just softly creasing his body as they talked about their lives. Talked about everything Cas had missed out on. 

"Do you still think it was wise to visit squirrel?" Crowley questioned. 

"There's no police following us, no?" Castiel said in response. Crowley knew when to shut his mouth and now was the time. He nodded and kept driving. 

Cas turned to look at his son. He was sitting against the window with his feet spread apart. He reminded Cas so much of himself. He only had his mother's brownish hair. He can see strands of blond whenever they passed a bright light. He can instantly tell that something was on the young mans mind since he had that same distraught look that Cas sees in the mirror some days. "что случилось, мой мальчик? С тех пор, как я вернулся, ты успокоился." ("What's wrong, my boy? You've been quiet since I've returned.")

Jack rubbed his jaw while looking out the window. "Ничего, отец" ("Nothing, Father.")

"ложь" was all Castiel said as he ran his hand through his blond hair. ("False.") Crowley looked in the rear view mirror at the father and son. They were sitting far apart and, to the British man, it seemed like he was looking at twins. The two kept quiet tell they got to their safe house. It was an abandoned cabin that was in the woods. Crowley parked the car and Jack got out and stormed past the men waiting for their arrival. 

There was a man in a suit like the rest of the men standing by the door. He reached out to ruffle the young man hair and said, "Hey kid" Jack hit his arm and slammed the door behind him.

"Inias" Castiel said. The man turned and smiled. He made his way over to the escapee and stood before him.

"Pakhan" he bowed and smiled. "Приятно видеть, что вы не за решеткой." ("It's good to see that you are not behind bars.")

"В самом деле. Спасибо, что посетил меня" Castiel then looked around, "Где мой брат?" ("Indeed. Thank you for visiting me. Where is my brother?")

"Он никому не сказал, но твой мальчик" Inias said with a raised eyebrow. ("He did not tell anyone, but your boy.") Castiel sighed and nodded his head. He knew that Gabriel and Jack had grown close since his imprisonment. Gabriel had basically raised the boy and taught him how to be a good pakhan. He really owed him for that. "Хенриксен ждет вас, сэр." Inias told him.  ("Henriksen is waiting for you, sir.") 

Castiel nodded his head and waved his hand to signal to the other men to go back to their post. Inias followed as Castiel stride into the house to see Victor Henriksen sitting on the couch. "Agent" was all he said. Victor immediately stood up and kept eye contact as he moved foward to shake Castiel's hand. 

"Krushnic. It's good to see you" the man said. He briefly looked to see Inias was standing by the door watching the two. 

"You too" Castiel took off his trench coat and put it on the coat rack close by. He moved to the small bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He had his back turned to Victor as he talked. "I'm assuming you are here because you have completed your job. If you didn't then you asking for a death wish, Henriksen" 

"I did as you asked. In the morning there will be no charges against you. You'll be free man again" he said. 

Castiel hummed his acceptance to the answer and drank all the scotch. He hummed again since he really did miss the taste of the alcohol. He poured himself another glass and said, "you're dismissed." He drank his second glass as he listened to Henriksen walk to the door. "Agent" he paused so he knew the older man was looking at him without turning around. "You will also get rid of any evidence of me from Dean Winchester's file. Am I clear?" 

"Yes sir" Henriksen responded. Castiel heard the door close as he served himself a third drink. He felt eyes on him as he drank the liquor so he put the glass down and looked at Inias. "What?" Castiel felt it would be best to talk in English since he knew several of his men didn't know how to speak the language as fluent as they should. 

"Nothing boss" was all Inias said. 

"No. Speak you're mind. You are my obshchak after all" Castiel said as he crossed his arms. 

"Well as your obshchak I feel like Dean Winchester is gonna become a problem to the bratva" He said truthfully. 

"And why's that?" Castiel asked.

"You know why Dimitri" Castiel closed his eyes briefly since he couldn't help but think about his father when someone says his middle name. "You really would think Crowley wouldn't report to me that you had him stop at Dean's apartment" 

"What does it matter if I went to see Dean?" Castiel raised his left eyebrow. He remembered back then Dean called it his dom eyebrow. 

 

"Because he's no one Dimitri. He was suppose to be your toy while you were on the run. He was just suppose to be there to give you blow jobs and to be a hole for you to-" 

"достаточно!" Castiel yelled. ("Enough!") Inias immediately looked down showing his submission. "You don't speak of Dean that way. If I hear you utter a single bad word about him I will kill you myself. You hear me?" He nodded but it wasn't enough for Castiel. "Вы понимаете?" ("Do you understand?")

"Yes sir" Inias said. Castiel stared at him for a few moments and then walked away. He walked down the hall and stood in front of the door that had lights under the door. He knocked and ran his fingers through his blond hair as he waited. Jack opened the door and looked at his father. He then turned and sat back down on the bed where his guns were laid out. Cas walked in and sat down on the office chair. He watched as Jack unassembled his guns to properly clean it. 

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Castiel asked. 

Jack stopped his action and looked down. "Can I leave now?" Jack asked quietly 

"Leave?" Castiel asked confused. 

"Uncle Gabe said once you were back I can leave? I can go live a normal life" he said hopeful. 

"I'm sorry Jack but that can't happen. Once your in the bratva there's no getting out" He said the same words his father told him. Of course he left out all the Russian cursing and other rude statements. 

"So I'm stuck here! I'm stuck being something I don't want to be!" He yelled. 

"Son" Castiel calmly said. 

"Я хочу покинуть! У вас нет власти! Вы меня даже не подняли! Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне! Я чертовски ненавижу тебя! Ты убил маму!" Jack yelled as his eyes glossed over. ("I want to leave! You have no power! You did not even raise me! You do not know anything about me! I fucking hate you! You killed Mom!")

Castiel sat next to Jack and wrapped him in a hug. Jack shoved him away and stormed out of the room. Castiel sat there realizing that everything was far from how he imagined his release day to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes. Also I used google translate to write the Russian dialogue so I know it's probably not accurate. Leave a comment about what you think will happen in the next chapter or how much you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. It means the world. See you all soon xx


	5. Help

Dean woke up to an annoying ring that definitely wasn't his even more annoying alarm clock. It then stopped so Dean tried to go back to sleep. As soon as Dean felt like he was falling back into a deep sleep, the stupid ringing came back. He groaned and got out of his warm comfy bed to find the shrilling noise. He found it coming from the bathroom. He walked in to see his phone was vibrating and ringing on the sink. He grabbed the phone to see it was Sam calling.

He answered it and said in a sleepy growl. "Why the hell are you calling me at four in the morning?"

"Sorry different time zones" Sam said. "Is it true though?"

"I just woke up I don't know what the fuck you're talking about" Dean rubbed his eyes as walked back to his room.

"About Castiel. He escaped" Dean should have figured out that the leader of the Russian mobs face would be everywhere.

"Yeah. He's out" was all he said.

"So you saw him" Sam knowingly said.

"Just because I know he escaped doesn't mean I saw him. I heard on the news"

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "You don't watch the news"

"Fine. I saw him last night"

"I'm sure you guys had some nice reunion sex" Sam joked.

"No we didn't. I yelled at him for lying to me about who he really is and the fact that he has a kid" Dean told him. Honestly in his head he did see them having some mind blowing reunion sex but that was just wishful thinking.

"He has a kid?"

"Yeah. He's sixteen and he's apart of the mafia with Cas" Dean informed him.

"Wow. That's crazy. Are you gonna see him again?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He said he'll see me again so I'll have to wait and see when he sneaks into my house again"

"Alright. Just be careful Dean. You don't know what he or his men can do to you"

"Yeah. I'll call again soon" After saying bye he threw his phone on the nightstand. He sat on his bed looking at his phone thinking about what Sam had said, "You don't know what he or his men can do"

Dean groaned and laid back on his bed. He knew his brother was right but he really did miss the older man. He missed Cas' rough hands on him and his chapped lips against his. He knew he shouldn't but he really hoped Cas will see him again soon.

Dean started getting ready for the day since he knew he wasn't gonna be able to go back to sleep. He left his apartment and made sure to lock the door. He drove over to the shop and parked in his usual spot. He got off and walked in to see Bobby at his desk.

"You're here early today, boy" Bobby said.

"Yeah. Sammy called at the ass crack of dawn so I couldn't go back to sleep" Dean told him as he pulled on his work overalls.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked.

"Fine I guess. Doing whatever scholars do" Bobby nodded his head as Dean headed to the back to get to work. He had started to change the oil in one of the clients car and fixed the alignment. He worked on two other cars and then Bobby came out.

"Hey boy, that kid from yesterday is back" he told him. Dean nodded his head and started wiping his hands on a slightly clean rag. He started to wonder what Jack could possibly want. Did Cas send him or was Jack here to question him?  He walked inside to see Jack standing there in what seemed to be the same outfit he was wearing yesterday. Black short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and some boots. Dean was sure the kid had his gun in his waistband too, and who knows what other weapons he might have.

"What's up Jack? Your dad send you?" Dean asked.

"No. He doesn't know I'm here and I hope he never knows" Dean looked at him with squinted eyes. "I need your help"

"If it's to do with some kind of crime then you got the wrong guy" Dean told him crossing his arms.

"Don't act all innocent. You got a lot of crimes under your belt. Identity thief, credit card fraud, stealing, underage drinking, and prostitution" Dean looked at him shocked. No one knew of when he had to sell himself to get money to fed Sam. "I'm just asking for a simple thing"

"Alright. What do you?"

"I need help getting out of the bratva" Jack told him.

"The what?" Dean asked confused.

"It's Russian for you would call the mob" Jack informed him.

"So you want me to help you pretty much escape the family business. That sounds pretty impossible"

"I know, but I won't get tortured or anything since dad has a weak spot for you" Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Jack, if I help you then I'm going against the mafia and I'm dead"

"Please Dean" the boy begged. "My father is a monster and I need out. He'll do what he did to my mom to me"

Dean can see the fear in the boy's eyes and felt bad. He reminded himself of a young Sammy scared of their father. He stepped closer to Jack so he can softly say, "Go get in my car I'll be there in a bit"

Jack nodded and walked out. Dean sighed deeply while he rubbed his face with his hands. He walked into Bobby's office to see the man reading a document. "Hey, Bobby. You think I can get out of here early? I got some stuff to deal with"

"I know. Help the kid, Dean. Just don't get caught you idjit" Bobby said. Dean smiled and nodded. He walked out and took off his work overalls. He put them in his locker and put on his leather jacket. He walked out and got into the Impala. He started the ignition and drove to his apartment.

"Stay right here" Dean commanded. He ran upstairs and got the money he hidden. He walked back downstairs and started driving. Jack just looked out the window the whole way. Dean wondered why Jack wasn't questioning him about where they were going. He didn't understand why he was trusting him so much.

He pulled into the airport and paid for parking. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey jerk"

"Hey, Sammy. I'm about to ask for a huge favor" Dean said.

"Okay. What's up?" Dean was glad Sam didn't put up a fight. He really didn't want to argue.

"I'm about to send some one to San Francisco and I will need you to pick him up and stay at your place. I'll text you when he'll land once I get the ticket" He told him.

It was quiet on the line for awhile and he was about to ask if he was still there. "Is the kid okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean looked at Jack who was still looking out the window. "I think so at least. I'll explain more later"

"Alright. Just send me the information. I'll work on getting him a new identity" Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy. I owe you big time"

"You owe me nothing. It's the least I can do. I'll see you later"

"Yeah. Bye" Dean pocketed his phone and got off the car. Jack got off too and followed Dean who was opening the trunk. He had a duffle bag of some of Sammy's clothes that he left from his last visit. He handed it to Jack who put it over his shoulder. They walked into the airport and walked to the desk.

"Hi. I need one ticket to San Francisco. The sooner the better" Dean told the lady. She started typing on her computer and then turned to Dean with a smile.

"There's a flight in 30 minutes available" She said.

"I'll take it. We only have carry on" he told her. He gave her the money needed and got the ticket. He walked with Jack to the gate to make sure he was leaving. "Alright kid. This is you. When you land my brother is gonna get you and you'll stay with him. Just look for a super tall guy to find him. He'll take care of you till I get out there"

"When will that be?" Jack asked.

"In a couple days. I have to take to Bobby about getting the days off" Dean explained. Jack nodded and looked at his feet. "Hey" he placed a hand on the kids shoulder so he'll look up. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll deal with your dad"

Dean was surprised when Jack tackled him into a hug. He was hesitant to touch him but realized the kid needed some comfort. "Thank you Dean"

"No problem kid" Jack pulled back and looked at Dean with worried eyes.

"Please be safe" Jack plead.

"I will. Now you better hurry along or you'll miss the flight" Dean said. Jack nodded and hugged Dean one more time. He then handed the worker his ticket and got on bored. He sent Sam the landing time and walked back to the car. As he drove home he tried to think of ways to deal with Cas.


	6. Where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read new tags before reading.

Dean was driving back to his apartment after a long day at work. It's been two days since he sent Jack to San Francisco with Sam. He talked to Bobby about having a break from work and the older man told him he can go on vacation any time he wants. Dean wanted to finish up his customers car before leaving. Luckily he got it done today and left work with $3,000 in his pocket. He parked his baby and walked up the stairs. He was thinking about what he should pack for his time out of the state. He unlocked his door and took off his leather jacket. He then heard someone standing up. He nodded his head and headed to the kitchen to get a beer. He was waiting for this special guest to come over for a few days now. 

"Where is he?" Dean heard that deep voice he knows. 

"Who?" Dean asked as he walked past Cas to the living room.

"Jack. Where is Jack at?" Cas looked at Dean with a straight face. Dean took note that Cas had dyed his hair black which looked really good on him. He was wearing the same outfit he was wearing when he saw him a few days ago.

"Your son? How would I know where he's at?" Dean said.

"He left the house and we looked everywhere for him. We found his phone near your work so where is he?" 

"I don't fucking know, Cas" he was gonna walk past the older man but was stopped by Cas' hand. He looked at the hand over his heart and back up at Cas, who looked angry.

"Dean. I don't want to have to hurt you" 

"You don't have to because I don't know where your precious son is. Plus you know I love when you hurt me" He creased the other man's stubbled cheek and walked down the hallway. Before he can enter his bedroom he was pushed against the wall. There was a hand around his neck squeezing and Dean's hands automatically went up to grip the man's arm. 

"Tell me where he is. I'm not dumb" Castiel growled out. He lightly loosen his grip so the younger man can speak. 

"You really must be dumb than" Cas put pressure on Dean's vocal chords causing him to gasp. Cas tilted his head as he stared at Dean with a angry look, dom brow included. "I don't know where the little fucker is" Dean choked out. Cas added even more pressure which seemed almost impossible. Dean was trying to loosen Cas' grip with his left hand while the other was pushing at the man's strong chest. Castiel just kept squeezing making Dean gasp even more and struggle. "Cas.....please" Dean had stopped pushing him and instead just pulled on the blue tie around Cas' neck. 

Castiel leaned in close and looked at Dean with a look that was more familiar to the man. Dean pulled extra hard on the tie causing Cas to almost fall against the slightly taller man. He caught himself by putting his left hand on the wall. While Dean kept gasping for air, he moved his right hand to untuck Cas' button up. Cas's face was close to Dean's and he kept watching Dean struggling for air. As Dean moved his hands against Cas' toned stomach, he felt the hand around his neck loosen just a bit. Dean moved his right hand to Castiel's crouch. Cas tightened his grip as he hissed quietly as Dean started to rub Cas' growing erection. Cas moved even closer and went and licked into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned and started to kiss back. Dean started to undo the man's pants and, once they were open, he shoved his hand in. He was jerking Cas off with his right hand while the left had moved to Cas' back to pull him impossibly closer. 

Cas growled and gripped Dean's neck hard and pulled his entire body against his own. He bit Dean's bottom lip and slammed him back against the wall. Dean moaned loudly and threw his head back. Cas had finally moved his hand away and replaced it with his lips. Dean kept moving his hand as Cas was biting and licking his neck. 

Dean never felt this with Cas. It was always sweet and slow when they had sex when they were younger. Of course there were times when they just jerked each other off quickly in an empty classroom, but this was different. He was aggressive and he can feel the pain of Cas gripping his hips too tightly. His throat was throbbing and it felt like he still couldn't breath. 

Castiel moved back up to kiss Dean's lips harshly. He roughly moved Dean into the bedroom and started ripping his clothes off him. He all but shoved the now naked Dean onto the bed. Cas undressed himself before getting on top of Dean to kiss him. He then moved down leaving light kisses from Dean's tone chest to his hip bones. Dean closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Cas started leaving hickeys on his right hip. 

Cas then moved to bit and kiss Dean's thighs. Dean blindly moved his hand to his nightstand. He opened it and moved his hand around until he got the bottle of lube. He put it into Cas's hand and said, "Please Cas. I need you."

Cas smiled lightly and moved up to kiss Dean. When the older man moved away, Dean followed his movement wanting to keep the lips against his. Cas pushed him down and opened the lube. He put some on his fingers and slowly started to open Dean up. Dean moaned loudly once Castiel finally found his prostate and that was when he had three fingers in him. "Cas, fuck, I'm ready. Please. Please fuck me" 

The raven haired man bit Dean's left thigh for the last time and positioned himself. He all but thrusted fully in causing Dean to groan loudly. Cas didn't wait for Dean to get use to the stretch. He immediately started to thrust into Dean fast and hard. Dean was moaning loudly from the pain that was slowly building to pleasure. His hands were gripping the sheet tightly as Cas kept ramming into him. He was sure his neighbors could hear his moans. 

Castiel said something in Russian and pulled out. Before Dean can whine, he was flipped over and positioned onto his hands and knees. He then went back to thrusting hard into Dean. From the new position, Castiel was hitting Dean's prostate every time. 

"Fuck. Right there. Fuck" Dean moaned out. He can feel Cas griping his hips tightly where he was sure will be bruises. Dean had moved his hands to grip his headboard and arched his back to get Cas to go even deeper. He wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't had sex in a few months, but he wanted so much more. He moved one of his hands to the back of Cas' thigh to pull him closer. "Please. Please. Please" he begged. 

The Russian man pressed his entire body against Dean's back as he whispered, "What do you want Dean?" into his ear.

"More. I need you. Please, Cas" Castiel had slowed down till he stopped completely and looked at Dean worried. He didn't understand why there was tears running down Dean's cheeks. He gripped Dean's chin and tilted his head a little more so he can kiss him. Dean moved his right hand to hold Cas's cheek. They kept kissing as Castiel started thrusting again. Dean could feel his orgasm building up and he knew Cas was close too since the kiss was getting sloppy. 

Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against Cas' cheek. "ты близка" Dean nodded his head assuming what the man had said. ("Are you close?")

A minute after he did he moaned loudly and arched his back as he came. Cas pulled out and came on Dean's back. Dean had collapsed on his stomach and tried to catch his breath. He felt Cas move from the bed and then felt him clean off his back. He turned his head slightly to see Castiel getting dressed. He also barely noticed the tattoos and scars he had. He saw a eight pointed star on his left shoulder and Russian words on his left rib cage. He had knife scars on his arms and shoulder. He can tell he had some tattoos on his back, but before Dean can ask for him to turn around he was putting on his white button up. Dean just watched as the older man put on his shoes and trench coat. 

"Is this how we're gonna be now? I'm just gonna become a booty call?" Dean asked softly as Cas walked to the door. 

Castiel stood there for awhile and finally said, "I'll be in touch"


	7. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any mistakes.

Dean got off his flight and immediately saw the giant man that he called his little brother. He walked over and pulled Sam into a hug. It had been three months since the two saw each other and it felt like years. He patted Sam's back before taking a step back.

"Let's get out of here" Dean said. The two walked out to the rental car that Sam got since he hardly had to drive around. His apartment was a block away from the school so it saved him money. "Is the kid at your place?"

"Yeah. He was freaking out when he first got here. He was scared that Cas killed you and was sending people to get him. I kept having to tell him you were fine since you were calling me daily" Sam informed him.

"Yeah. I handled Cas yesterday" Dean noticed Sam smirking and asked, "What?"

Sam chuckled lightly and said, "I'm sure you took care of him considering that limp you have"

"Shut up" Dean hit his arm as the other was laughing. "The kid was right though. He was trying to kill me before I made him switch gears"

"Do you think he knows you were planning to come out here?" Sam asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

"No. At least I think he doesn't. I didn't see anyone following me" They got out of the car and Sam led them up the stairs. Sam knocked in a weird pattern and then the door was open.

"Dean!" Jack practically threw himself into Dean's arms as he hugged him tightly.

"Hey kiddo" Dean hugged him back since he knew the kid was scared for him. "Have you been driving Sammy crazy?"

"Of course not" Jack said with a serious face. Dean felt a slight pain in his chest from seeing a face that reminded him of Cas. "Sam got take out before he went to get you"

Jack and Dean sat down on the couch while Sam sat across from the coffee table filled with fast food. Sam had gotten three beers and placed them on the table. Jack was about to drink one, but Dean put his had on the top to stop him. "Whoa there. You're only 16"

 

"Yeah and I lived in a house full of Russian people who drank hard liquor for breakfast, lunch, and dinner" Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders. Dean moved his hand away and nodded. Jack took a small sip before putting it back on the table. They ate and had small talk. Sam noticed how Dean was serving Jack food and making sure he was doing fine for the past few days. It reminded him of when Dean use to take care of him.

They were having a good time until there was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other and got into action. Sam moved to hid some of Jacks things while Dean stood up. He patted Jack's knee and moved his hand to signal to go to the room. He opened the door with one hand behind his back on the gun.

 

His eyes went wide as he saw a man with his hand over side as blood poured out. He had longish brown hair and was wearing a white button up and dressed pants. "Hey Dean-o" The man said weakly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked with his hand still on his gun.

"Gabriel?" Sam said as he walked over. "Oh my god" He went and helped Gabriel into the apartment while Dean watched confused. "What happened?" He helped the shorter man sit on the couch. Sam grabbed the first aid kit he kept in the cupboard next to the tv. He lifted the blood drenched button up to see three slashes that were wide and deep.

 

"You need to get out of here Sam" Gabriel said desperately.

"I need to treat this" Sam said as he started grabbing the materials he will need.

"No!" Gabriel sat up and pushed Sam's huge hands away. "You need to get Jack and run far away"

"How do you know Jack?" Dean asked.

"Uncle Gabe!" Jack ran out of the bedroom and sat by Gabriel.

"Kiddo" He lifted his bloody hand to Jack's cheek. "You need to get out of here. He's gonna be here soon"

"Who? Dad?" Gabriel nodded as he went back to putting pressure on his wound. "Did he do this? How did he find-"

"You know that happens when you lie to me" They all turned to see Castiel standing in the door way with a bloody blade in his hand.

"Cassie, don't-"

"достаточно!" The crazy eyed mob boss shouted. ("Enough!")

"Cas" Dean said as he took slow steps to him. "Calm down"

"You lied! You helped him hid!" Cas yelled.

"Just put the knife down and we'll talk" Before Dean knew it Cas was up close and there was a knife at his throat. Dean can hear the others yell and trying to calm Castiel. "Cas"

"Я верил тебе. Я позволяю себе быть уязвимым для вас, и вы это делаете. Я убью тебя перед твоим младшим братом. Тогда я его тоже убью." He quietly said with so much venom. ("I believed you. I allow myself to be vulnerable to you, and you do it. I'll kill you before your little brother. Then I'll kill him, too.")

"This isn't you. Baby-" he moved his right hand to Cas' waist which was pushed away by Castiel.

"Don't try your game again" he snarled. "You learned quiet a bit when you were selling yourself" Sam looked at the two shocked. "Maybe I should just take you and start selling you to all the grimy men on the streets"

"Father" Jack finally spoke up.

"Тиaхо!" Castiel moved the knife to point it at his son. ("Quiet!") Dean took the chance and kneed Cas' thigh while he hit his arm so the knife feel to the floor. He kicked the life away as he pulled out his gun and pressed it against Cas' chest.

"I think it's time for you to calm down, baby" Dean said in a sweet voice he tend to only use when talking to the older man.

Castiel smiled as he looked at the gun and to Dean's face. "Shoot" he said. Dean kept a straight face, but was really freaking out in the inside. "On the count of three, shoot darling" Castiel softly said. "1..2..3" Dean pulled the trigger as Castiel moved to the quickly. The bullet when and it the tall strong man who was running through the doorway.

Castiel ran to grab the blade of the floor and threw it to go into the next armed man coming through the door. He ran to kick the man down with his hand firmly on the handle of the knife. He ran to the right to keep killing the men. Dean ran to follow Cas to see him slit the throat of the last man. Eleven men were dead on the floor and Castiel just watched in shock as Castiel walked towards him. He cupped Dean's check with his bloody hands and kissed him. Dean was surprised but kissed back. He placed his arms around Cas' neck as he deepened the kiss. Castiel pushed Dean against the blood splattered wall and started kissing his neck. Dean had his eyes closed as he placed his hands in Cas' wild raven hair.

He opened his eyes and looked to see Jack and Sam were helping Gabriel stand. Dean moaned and gripped Castiel's hair a little tighter as he moved his hand to signal them to go. The three went past them as quietly as they could. Sam was looking away since he really didn't want to see his brother practically getting molested by the mob leader.

Once Dean felt like they had time to get away and he felt Cas hand opening his pants, he pushed him away. He kissed the stubble cheek and said, "Not today big guy."

He walked away as quickly as he can without being suspicious. Once he was outside he ran down a few blocks till he saw the rental car. He got in to see Jack was driving and Gabriel and Sam were in the back. "Drive. He must have noticed you guys were gone by now"

Jack got onto the freeway and Dean looked back. Sam was putting bandages on Gabriel's now stitched up wounds. Gabriel had his hand on Sam's shoulder as he looked like he will pass out. Dean turned back forward as he wondered where they can possibly go. Jack got off the freeway and pulled onto the side of the street.

"What are-"

"We can't run" Jack told Dean. "It'll be best if we just turn ourselves in"

"You do realized I just tricked your father for the second time and pulled a gun on him" Dean said.

"Plus he tried to kill Gabriel" Sam said from the backseat.

"We'll be fine. I saw how he looked at you when he took him down. He admired the move you pulled" Dean remembered the look Cas gave him and at first he didn't know what it meant. "When I looked at your record I felt like you were one of us"

Headlights were coming through the windshield and doors were being open. Jack gave Dean a small smile as he got off the car. Castiel and Crowley stood in between the cars. Jack walked up the his father with his head down. "Я сожалею, отец" ("I'm sorry, father")

Castiel placed his hand on Jacks shoulder and rubbed the spot. "Это хорошо, мой сын. Не пугай меня снова." ("That's good, my son. Do not scare me again")

He kissed Jack's forehead and walked past him. Dean and Sam were standing by the car wary of Castiel hurting the sleeping man in the car. He stood in front of Dean with his hands in his pocket. "You shouldn't have left me hanging back there" Cas told him. Dean kept looking into the older man's crystal blue eyes. He didn't want to look away in submission. "My darling boy" Castiel rested a scarred hand on Dean's cheek. "My brave beautiful boy"

Castiel put his hand in Dean's jacket pocket and kissed his cheek. He moved back and looked in Sam's direction. He patted Jack's back and whistled at Crowley. They got in the car and drove away.

Dean put his hand in the pocket that Castiel's hand was once in. He felt something so he pulled it out. He opened his palm to see a ring. A ring that was familiar from all the research he did about the Krushnic family. The ring the woman that was always by Castiel's father. The question running through Dean's head is why Castiel would give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments of any ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I should continue this.


End file.
